


The Old Feelings

by MToddWebster (RembrandtsWife)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Feelings, Ficlet, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/MToddWebster
Summary: Steve and Bucky have sex. Bucky has feelings and that surprises him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	The Old Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I was just looking at my Dreamwidth journal, which I haven't touched in almost a year, and found this, so I thought I might as well post it. Cheers!

As soon as Steve touched him, the old feelings came back: the shame and the joy twined together, the pleasure of the sensation, the slick fingers stroking across the sensitive hole, the sweet little shock of being breached (and it was a shock every time how good that felt, Stevie's fingers pushing inside him), and then the afterthought, the shame, that he wasn't supposed to like this, he wasn't supposed to want it, he wasn't supposed to lie down and spread his legs and let another man fuck him like a girl--

He did want it and he did like it and he *loved* it, and the shock of feeling, the memories in his head and the sensation in his body, right now, of Steve's fingers sliding in (his body wasn't resisting, at all; seventy-some years of torture and brainwashing, and his body still remembered how to relax and open for a good fuck)--the shock of feeling made his heart stutter in his chest, his breath catch under his diaphragm. He was alive; he could feel; he could want something; he was still Bucky Barnes.

Steve's fingers went away, and Steve didn't bother to ask if Bucky was ready. He could read Bucky's body like a book, well, he used to, and apparently Bucky's body was opened up like a book and saying, Yes, I'm ready, fuck me. When Steve's cock began to press in, not slowly but not roughly, Bucky was ready; he moved with it, he moaned with it. He remembered this. The arms that wrapped around him were bigger and heavier now, the thighs against his were massive, but Steve's cock was the same, his smell was the same, Steve's lips on his back were the same. He pushed up on his hands and knees, toward that irresistible forbidden pleasure, the thing he'd hidden behind so many dates with women, so many nights out dancing, such a gentleman, Bucky Barnes, he never tries anything. He liked dancing, but what he really wanted was this, his Stevie rocking against him, inside him, fucking him, fuck me, fuck me, I want it, I can want things, I'm alive.

He was crying by the time Steve came, and still crying when Steve rolled them onto their sides and then jerked him until he came, but it didn't matter. He wasn't a real man. He wasn't a killing machine. He was Bucky Barnes, alive in the 21st century, in bed with his fella, his Steve, and it was going to be all right.


End file.
